


When You Give a Crow a Cupcake

by mermaidrebellion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata's Birthday, Humor, Multi, everyone is adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidrebellion/pseuds/mermaidrebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hinata's birthday and his boyfriends decide to bake him cupcakes along with dinner. They forget Hinata doesn't know restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Give a Crow a Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because I find people are forgiving even when you are late your whole life.  
> I hope you all enjoy this because I had fun making it.

Kenma sighs as another cloud of flour wafts around the kitchen. Kuroo whispers a string of curses before Kenma hears the sounds of a metal measuring cup hit the tile of their cramped kitchen. Kenma bends over to pick up the measuring cup as Kuroo does the same. Their heads bump together quick and sharp, causing a mutual sound of pain from both.  


They both stay bent at the waist and when they glance up at each other, their noses brush. Kenma feels the grainy texture of the flour caked on Kuroo’s nose rub onto his own. The two of them watch mirrored smiles bloom across the other’s face. Kenma reaches out to Kuroo, his hand cupping Kuroo’s cheek before he brushes his thumb across Kuroo’s nose to remove the flour. 

Kuroo does the same for Kenma in the same moment.  


It’s no surprise to either of them how similar they tend to act or react to one another. When you’ve known someone for so long, it becomes second nature. Even more so pronounced because the two of them fell in love with each other.  


Then when Hinata came along, they took one look at each other and knew they had the potential to be even happier if Hinata would have them. And Hinata did.  
Hinata, the very reason Kenma now stood in the kitchen with Kuroo attempting to bake.  


Kenma and Kuroo are not bad cooks. Kuroo can cook just fine, he loves to cook, but baking and cooking are not the same. Baking requires exact measurements and timing. Cooking is a lawless land. A land Kuroo can maneuver freely. Kenma feels alright about cooking and baking as long as he’s not doing all the work. If he’s cooking with Kuroo or baking apple pies with Hinata it’s fine. But alone? Let’s just say Kenma gets to caught up on his DS to realize he’s set the stove aflame.  


Hinata was the baker in their house, but he certainly couldn’t bake his own birthday cupcakes if Kenma and Kuroo wanted it to remain a surprise. So now there was a powdery covering of flour adorning their kitchen floor—much improvement from the ugly green really, as well as on the countertops.  


Halfway through their baking process Kuroo lets out a long sigh.  
“Well I think we make a good team,” Kuroo throws his arms out to the sides, gesturing to the cocoa powder and powdered sugar they added to their floor. “We haven’t done any undoable damage!”  


The happy-go-lucky tilt of Kuroo’s lips makes Kenma avert his eyes in denial of his own satisfaction. When Kuroo smiles like that it makes Kenma feel dopey, like he’ll end up agreeing to something ridiculous.  


“I suppose it could have been worse.” Kenma supplies. He crouches down to stare into the preheating oven. “I still think we should have stuck to one flavor of batter though.”  


Kuroo lets out a whine, “What? He’s going to love the multitude of flavors! You know how he is, he’s a sucker for food.”  


“And that’s why he’d have been happy even with just one flavor,” Kenma supplies with a small smile.  


“But if one flavor makes him happy, I can’t wait for his reaction to 12 different types of cupcakes,” Kuroo supplies with his signature smirk.  


Kenma can’t help but feel his own smile grow after seeing Kuroo look so ecstatic. As they got older some people interpreted his smile to be something sleazy, but it’s just his face. He can’t help that his appearance doesn’t match his internal self at all times. It caused quite a bit of tension or miscommunication, but nothing unfixable.  


Kenma stands up and presses a hand against Kuroo’s chest as he stretches up on his tippy toes to kiss the smirk. Kuroo leans down slightly to meet him. It’s a series of chaste pecks on the lips. 

Soft brushes as they sweep their heads side to side, allowing their noses to bump while they nuzzle into each other.  


The small pull of Kuroo’s smirk doesn’t dwindle as they caress each other close. Their shared breaths and glancing stares mingle together in the dust and heat of the kitchen.  


The oven beeps and they pull apart to place the cupcakes inside the oven, or else all their hard work would be for naught. However, once the timer is set and the oven door closed the two proceed with their hands on each other.

 

Hinata drags his feet as he steps into his apartment. The fatigue from a long, intense volleyball practice and addition of drinking out with the team—mostly the drinking out—zapped all his energy. The sun outside leaned lazily on the horizon, much like Hinata daydreamed about himself leaning against the edge of the tub in a hot bath.  
Kenma peeks around the archway leading to their kitchen area just as Hinata pulls his shoes off.  


“Ah, Shouyou, welcome home,” Kenma walks toward Hinata to plant a firm yet soft kiss to his temple.  


“I’m back,” Hinata responds. After Kenma’s lips touch his face, Hinata let’s out one of his signature excited noises, “OOOOwAAAA my energy has been recharged.”  


Hinata throws his arms into the air, sending his duffle bag to slope into the crook of his neck and shoulder.  


Kenma pulls the duffel bag away, opting to ignore Hinata’s declaration even as his lips pull into a small smile.  


“Where’s Tetsu?” Hinata tilts his head as he asks, causing him to look like a mere child.  


“Is that the birthday boy?” Kuroo shouts from the kitchen.  


Hinata’s face lights up at the reminder and he makes to dash toward the kitchen.  


For once Kenma acts faster than Hinata, halting the fireball from his mission.  


“Hey,” Hinata protests, “I want to kiss Tetsu!”  


Hinata continues running in place as Kenma wraps his other hand around Shouyou’s waist. Kenma props his head over Hinata’s right shoulder. Hinata stills as he feels Kenma’s hands press into the skin of his abdomen, his shirt riding up. Kenma’s lips press lightly below Hinata’s ear lobe.  


“Why don’t we go bathe together first? Kuroo is finishing up a surprise for you.”  


Kenma’s voice rumbles against Hinata’s back.  


“Aw but—,” Hinata pauses before sighing in defeat, “Fine.”  


Kenma and Hinata remain glued together as they waddle toward the bathroom.  


“How’d you even know I wanted to take a bath?” Hinata interrogates as they slowly stagger into the opposite area of the apartment containing their bedrooms and bathroom.  
Kenma hums a response as the bathroom door shuts.

By the time Hinata and Kenma emerge from the bath, Hinata’s dressed in pajamas and chattering away to Kenma. Their fingers hang intertwined, swaying back and forth between them.  


Kuroo sets down the last dish.  


Hinata’s eyes move from Kenma’s face to Kuroo leaning over the table. Hinata admires the array of dishes. The fluffy rice, miso soup, colorfully arranged salad, variety of side dishes, and meat all have Hinata’s mouth salivating. Then toward the back of the table a brightly colored array of cupcakes catches Hinata’s eye.  


Its like Hinata’s eyes just zoom straight onto the cupcakes and he’s rushing toward the table with his signature sounds of excitement. Strawberry shortcake, molten chocolate, rainbow sprinkles, purple frosting—all of it being processed at once. So many flavors—  


“Woah there Chibi-chan,” Kuroo’s arm comes out block Hinata from flinging himself into the table, “you’re going to ruin my perfectly placed tableware.  


Kenma huffs from behind Hinata, “Oh no, how awful. Can’t have the chopsticks unaligned.”  


Kuroo turns to glare at Kenma from his one uncovered eye, “How dare you mock my love of tableware design.”  


Hinata reaches up and squishes Kuroo’s cheeks together, forcing him to look down into Hinata’s giant glazed over eyes.  


“Please let me eat a cupcake before dinner,” Hinata whispers frantically.  


“No,” Kenma supplies easily while stacking his plate with food.  


“What? Why not,” Hinata whines as he moves to sit down opposite Kenma. Kuroo sits opposite the cupcakes at their four-seater table. Kenma opts to ignore Hinata in favor of chewing his meat.  


Hinata opens his mouth to whine more, until he notices Kuroo piling meat on his plate.  


Kuroo and Hinata begin to frantically eating in an attempt to out eat each other.  


By the end of the meal, Kuroo feels he might actually be sick as Hinata helps Kenma wash the dishes.  


“How can you move and talk so much after inhaling all that food even faster than me?” Kuroo asks incredulously.  


“Because I’m not a quitter!” Hinata declares. He throws his arms in the air, the dishtowel in his hand like a victory flag.  


Kuroo scoffs, “Liar. Remember when you tried to go vegan against Kageyama and you ended up sleep eating a whole baked chicken?”  


“That doesn’t count!” Hinata shouts back. His face turns beet red just remembering waking up with grease stains covering his half naked body. He’d been clutching the bones like his life depended on it.  


Kenma smiles as he finishes washing up the last of the dishes.  


“Anyway,” Kuroo wraps an arm around each of his boyfriends’ waists, “I think there’s some cupcakes on the table with Shouyou’s name on them. “  


Hinata perks up and it’s like his hair is suddenly shining with enough solar power to run all of Japan.  


“Please let me eat the baked goods,” Shouyou whispers in the scariest tone Kuroo or Kenma have ever heard since that time he thought there was a ghost in the bathroom.  


“Goddammit Shouyou tone down your brightness. Geez, I’m going blind.” Kuroo jokes as Hinata bounces on the balls of his feet.  


Kenma leads his two dorks out of the kitchen and into the dining room.  


Hinata grabs the tray and holds it close to him. A giant smile plastered on his face.  


“Happy birthday Shouyou,” Kenma smiles brightly at Hinata.  


“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Kuroo interrupts as Shouyou lifts a cupcake to his mouth and freezes, “Kenma and I made those alone so they might not be good. Or even worse they could be poisonous, but I want you to know if they do poison you it was probably Kenma’s fault because I saw him making the rainbow one and he was playing his DS at the same time.”  


“That’s rich, considering the first batch you made you mistook powdered sugar for flour.” Kenma fires back.  


Hinata continues raising the cupcake to his mouth with a shrug. He doesn’t truly have time to chew considering he loves sweets for their texture and the sugar high.  


Kuroo and Kenma bicker half-heartedly back and forth, more for the joy of it than anything else only to look over and realize Hinata is trying to pile drive all 24 cupcakes into his mouth at light speed. Kuroo reaches over to take the tray, but Hinata snags one more.  


“Oi!” Kuroo scolds, “Why are you like this? You need to slow down.”  


Kenma watches Hinata shove the last cupcake in his possession into his already stuffed mouth. Wet pieces fall out and as Hinata attempts to breath, the dry pieces puff out as well.  


“ymphk umppth mmmhhmmn,” Hinata argues back.  


Kenma’s lip twitches in disgust, “I’m going to sleep.”  


“Hey, help me with this food demon,” Kuroo turns to Kenma leaving the cupcakes unguarded. Hinata lurches forward and grabs three more.  


Kuroo turns just in time to see Hinata scurry after Kenma into the bedroom.  


“You little monster,” Kuroo mutters, “Come back here!”  


Kuroo rushes after Hinata shouting about the health consequences to eating sugary foods in such excess.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU with kudos if you liked it!  
> I hope you all have a great day and you're eating as well as Hinata is in this fanfic!


End file.
